


Call of the Ocean

by SomePeopleAndI



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I don't know what I'm doing, If You Squint - Freeform, Ocean, Possible thoughts of suicide, Sirens, like me, mermaids?, this is lame, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePeopleAndI/pseuds/SomePeopleAndI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sea is wild and the sea is calm. The sea is revealing and the sea is secretive. She calls in her sweet voice, her victims disappearing under the waves. Sometimes she succeeds, but sometimes... she doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call of the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay I'm just gonna apologize in advance. I'm sorry for posting this crappy little thing. Just slightly obsessed with the ocean :/  
> I hope you like it anyway I guess.
> 
> Also, any mistakes are my own, please feel free to tell me so I can fix them.

I stand on the shore, looking out at the dark mysterious water whose depths know no bound. The midnight moon shines full and bright above me; it's pull causing the calm waves to steadily lap at my toes. I will my mere human eyes to catch a glimpse of something amazing in the far off shadows of the sea, that I refuse to believe isn't out there. But, alas, all I can make out are the silvery caps of breaking waves gliding along the surface of an inky expanse of salt water. 

The sounds of the beach at night are calming and, despite my lack of being tired, I find myself slowly getting lulled into drowsiness. The sounds meet my ears as the softest music and I begin to sway along. 

I wish sometimes, late at night lying wide awake in my bed, for a siren to appear and sing my willing body into the sea. Their lovely sultry voice pulling me near, away from the troubles of land and air, and into a peaceful sleep. 

I close my eyes and let the song of the ocean fill my ears until I can hear or think about nothing else. I get an overwhelming desire to disappear into the waves. Vaguely aware, I feel a strong breeze against my back, as if the ocean itself is willing me closer. So I lean toward my captor, ready to surrender to her call, when a dog's bark sounds not far off. A splash immediately follows and I open my eyes. I realize the wind has stopped, the sea again quiet, the spell broken. 

I sigh and wrap my thin blanket tighter around my shoulders. Giving the seductive ocean one last longing glance, I turn and step away. Back to my dull bed in my dull house and my dull life, I sulk slowly.


End file.
